


du är vackrare än stjärnor

by ISlayedBuffy



Category: Engelsforstrilogin | The Engelsfors Trilogy - Mats Strandberg & Sara Bergmark Elfgren
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISlayedBuffy/pseuds/ISlayedBuffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minoo och Rebecka på promenad en höstkall natt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	du är vackrare än stjärnor

“Men hej! Vad gör du här?” frågade Rebecka med ett leende när hon såg Minoo står utanför på trappen. Hennes leende såg äkta ut men hon lät oroad att Minoo var där klockan kvart i tolv på natten. Minoo log tillbaka.  Det skulle inte vara en lögn att svara att hon var ute på promenad och bara hamnade i området och så tänkte hon att Rebecka kanske var vaken och ville följa med ut en liten stund. Det skulle absolut inte vara en lögn. Men hela sanningen skulle det inte heller vara. Hela sanningen var hon inte säker på att hon själv faktiskt visste eller förstod. Vad gjorde hon egentligen där, på trappen utanför Rebeckas hus kvart i tolv på natten?

“Jag eh- jag undrade, eller alltså jag var på promenad och tänkte att du kanske ville hänga med? Det är ganska skönt ute.” svarade Minoo tillslut när det inte längre gick att bara stå där och tänka. Rebecka tittade på sidan om dörren nästan vid glaset och sen tillbaka på Minoo.

“Det är en grad ute.” sa hon, fortfarande med ett leende. “Men om du väntar lite så ska jag sätta på mig ytterkläder så kommer jag.” Rebecka försvann in i huset. Minoo visste inte om hon skulle vänta inne i hallen eller ute men bestämde sig för att vänta ute. Hon gick mot trottoaren. Efter en liten stund så öppnades dörren till huset igen och ut kom Rebecka. Hon stängde dörren om sig tyst innan och gick mot Minoo.

“Var ska vi?” frågade Rebecka.

“Jag vet inte. Jag brukar mest bara omkring.” svarade Minoo och rykte på axlarna.

Rebecka tog tag om Minoos hand och började sakta gå. De hade båda tunna vantar på sig trots kylan egentligen kanske krävde något tjockare, men de var båda glada att de inte hade valt tjockare vantar så de faktiskt kunde känna att de höll varandras händer. De gick i tystnad. Minoo ville säga någonting, bryta tystnade, bara för att få höra Rebeckas röst som hon gillade så mycket men kom inte på någonting som inte skulle bli en hel konversation. Hon ville inte ha en konversation, hon ville bara höra Rebeckas röst. Hon kännde sig lättad när Rebecka tillslut bröt tystnaden.

“Titta vad fint!” sa Rebecka. Minoo tittade på Rebecka för att se vad hon såg. Rebecka hade vänt blicken uppåt och Minoo gjorde det samma. Det var stjärnklart. Hon höll med Rebecka. Det var väldigt fint med stjärnklar himmel, fast även mitt i höstnatten med stjärnklar himmel var Rebecka fortfarande det vackraste Minoo hade sett. Hon fick inte ut mer än “du är finare”. Trots att Rebecka vände blicken mot Minoo och log stort så kändes det fortfarande inte bra nog. Det räckte inte med tre ynka ord för att förklara hur vacker Minoo tyckte Rebecka var, men det fick duga. Hon kunde nog aldrig faktiskt sätta perfekta ord på det för att förklara.

“Det det var väldigt vackert sagt, lite poetiskt till och med. Men det var inte lika vackert som du.” sa Rebecka. Minoo log. Hon var inte säker på att hon faktiskt kunde möta Rebeckas blick utan att sprängas. Hon hadde kände så ganska ofta, fast det var ett tag sen sist. Senaste gången var kvällen de blev tillsammans. Rebecka sa det rakt ut. Att hon gillade Minoo. Ganska mycket. På det där gilla-gilla sättet. Minoo sa inte mer än att hon “gilla-gillade” Rebecka med. Hon var i chocktillstånd. Rebecka hade gått fram närmare för att lite blygt pussa Minoo på kinden och sen titta på henne. Minoo såg på allt förutom Rebecka och hennes ögon. Minoo log ännu större när hon tänkte på händelse. Hon kände att Rebecka tittade på henne.

“Du,” viskade Rebecka och omfamnade Minoo. Det fanns inte mycket mellanrum mellan dem till att börja med men nu fanns det inget förutom det lilla mellan deras ansikten. Minoo fortsatte att titta upp på den stjärnklara himlen som inte kunde mäta sig med Rebecka. Hon kunde känna Rebeckas andedräkt mot sin kind, “det är verkligen kallt ute.” Hon skrattade till och Minoo gjorde detsamma. Rebecka drog sig tillbaka och började gå sakta igen. Minoo fick nästan ledas av Rebecka. Hon var fortfarande fast där upp, bland stjärnorna.

“Vad tänker du på?” frågade Rebecka nyfiket.

“Jag vet inte riktigt.” svarade Minoo. “Allt. Inget. På att vi fortfarande lever. På hur glad jag är att jag har dig. Men det är också ganska tomt som om jag inte tänker på något alls. Det bara flyter omkring.” Rebecka sa ingenting, så Minoo visste inte om det hon hade sagt var bra eller inte. “Vad tänker du på då?” frågade Minoo istället för att slippa undra.

“På att jag vill att du ska vara med mig och kolla på mig istället på stjärnorna.” svarade Rebecka ärligt. Minoo kollade ner från stjärnorna direkt och på Rebecka som hade stannat något framför henne.. De mötte varandras ögon, och trots att de hade varit tillsammans ett tag så kändes det fortfarande nytt. Hennes puls höjdes fortfarande och hon kände fortfarande hjärtat i halsgropen. Hon visste fortfarande inte hur hon skulle bete sig, fast än det inte var ett problem innan hon insåg att hon var kär i Rebecka. Samtidigt så infann sig ett lugn av att se Rebecka i ögonen. Hon kunde andas lugnt.. Det fanns inte längre något allt och inget att tänka på, bara Rebecka. Bara Rebeckas ögon, Rebeckas hår, Rebeckas läppar, Rebeckas leende, Rebecka, Rebecka, Rebecka.

Utan att tänka sig för, ironiskt nog, så tittade Minoo upp mot stjärnorna igen. Bara för att få tänka klart igen, bara för att få tänka på något annat än Rebecka. Hon han inte titta upp i mer än en eller två sekunder innan hon hörde Rebecka skratta och kände vantarna på Rebeckas händer mot hennes kinder sakta och försiktigt dra ner hennes ansikte och hennes blick mot Rebecka. De stod inte så länge innan Rebecka återigen minskade det lilla mellanrummet till inget mellanrum. Den här gången också mellan deras ansikten för att kyssa Minoo mjukt. Det var inte första gången de hade kysst, men det var första gången Minoo tyckte det kändes bra. Första gången det kändes på riktig. Det kändes rätt. Det kändes djupt, som mer än något som skulle försvinna snart. Hon vill inte det skulle ta slut så när Rebecka släppte ner sin händer mot sidorna och backade lite för att se på Minoo så valde hon att minska mellanrummet igen för att kyssa Rebecka. Hon gjorde det lite längre än Rebecka, lite djupare, lite ivrigare. Rebecka märkte av det. Hon märkte att känslan var annorlunda än förrut, att Minoo verkade vilja ha mer än förut. Rebecka la sina händer om Minoo och tryckte sig lätt mot henne. De stod så ett tag, det kysstes så ett tag, det bara va i ett tag. Ute i höstnattskyllan under en stjärnklar himmel. Minoo kände att hon inte kunde slita sig, men om hon inte gjorde det nu så skulle de aldrig komma därifrån. Hon tog det sakta och hon slet sig inte mer än att de stod mot varandra och blundade. De kunde känna varandras läppar, varandras andetag.

“Jag är väldigt kär i dig.” viskade Rebecka. Minoo kunde känna Rebeckas läppar röra sig mot hennes hud när hon pratade, och Rebecka kunde känna Minoos läppar mot sin hud när hon log stort. Minoo tittade på Rebecka, såg henne i ögonen, och kände samma saker som förut. Hjärtat som klappade och pulsen som bultade.

“Jag är väldigt i kär i dig med.” viskade Minoo och Rebeckas skrattade till.

“Bäst för dig.” sa hon mjukt och glatt när hon kramade om Minoo. De stod igen fast som sten och bara va. De hade all tid i världen, det fanns ingenting som kunde förstöra just det nuet och allt som det innebar. Minoo tänkte att hon redan då visste att hon inte skulle sova i natt. Oavsett varför så var den natten inte till för sömn, och hon undrade om Rebecka tänkte samma sak. Rebecka var den som tog sig loss och tog tag om Minoos hand igen.

“Vi borde nog gå hem igen.” sa hon. “Du får stanna hos mig om du vill. Om du inte känner för att gå hem till dig nu alltså.” De började gå igen. Lika sakta som förut. Ibland till och med saktare bara för att kunna dra ut på det mer och få kunna vara tillsammans lite mer. Minoo hade fortfarande inte sagt något om hon tänkte stanna hos Rebecka eller inte.

De kom fram till huset och de stod på Rebeckas trapp. Igen stod Minoo lätt nervös på Rebeckas trapp som hon gjort för mindre än en timme sedan. De såg på varandra och det blev mer och mer uppenbart för Minoo att Rebecka ville ha ett svar om hon skulle följa med eller inte.

“Vill du stanna här ikväll?” frågade Rebecka tillslut. Minoo bestämmde sig direkt utan tanke på konsekvenser eller annat. Hon nickade. Precis när de skulle öppna ytterdörren och gå in så började Minoos telefon ringa. _‘Mamma’_.

“Hej mamma.” svarade Minoo direkt. Rebecka kunde inte höra vad som sas på andra sidan linjen men förstod att Minoo skulle gå hem. Hon såg det på Minoos leende som blev mindre och mindre. Hörde det på alla typiska “ja” och “okej” som man upprepar hela tiden när man prata med en förälder. Efter en halv minut eller så sa de hej då och la på.

“Jag måste gå hem.” sa Minoo.

“Jag förstod det.” sa Rebecka tyst med ett litet leende “Det kanske är bäst så. Annars hade vi väl aldrig somnat ikväll.”

Minoo ville inte dra ut på det igen, så hon sa snabbt hej då innan hon klev det sista trappsteget och kysste Rebecka snabbt innan hon gick därifrån. Hon hörde Rebecka säga hej då efter henne innan hon gick in i huset. Hon log stort hela vägen hem när hon tittade upp mot den stjärnklara himlen som fick henne att tänka på Rebecka.

 


End file.
